1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warning system and a warning method, more particularly to a vehicular warning system and a vehicular warning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicular warning system for use with a vehicle comprises a driver surveillance module for capturing images of a driver of the vehicle, and a processing module electrically connected to the driver surveillance module for determining, based on the captured images, a duration of shutting of an eye of the driver or changes in position of the driver's head so as to identify whether the driver is dozing off or distracted. However, the abovementioned system is apt to misjudge when the driver moves.
Another conventional vehicular warning system for use with a vehicle comprises an operation information generating module for generating operation information associated with operation of the vehicle, including, for instance, a lateral acceleration and a steering angle of the vehicle, and a processing module electrically connected to the operation information generating module for establishing a transfer function according to the operation information received therefrom so as to determine a state of a driver of the vehicle, e.g., whether the driver is dozing off. However, false determinations may arise if abrupt changes occur in the driver's driving behavior, such as when the driver makes a sudden change of lanes. Additionally, computational complexity of such warning system involving transfer functions is relatively high.